


cheater, cheater (pumpkin eater)

by teddy_or_something



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Endgame Kagehina, Infidelity, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Semi-Public Sex, and Kageyama Tobio is absolutely head over heels for hinata, but its a secret tho, miya atsumu hides people in closets lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: Closets hold many things, one of which being skeletons. In Hinata's case, there was a person where there should've been a vibrator, and that was definitely enough to wilt his erection.Song fic to Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by P!ATD.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	cheater, cheater (pumpkin eater)

**Author's Note:**

> This begins as AtsuHina and ends as KageHina, with just a dash of KuroKen sprinkled into the middle somewhere. If you came here for the AtsuHina, well, sorry I guess lol. Enjoy!
> 
> Song is [here.](https://youtu.be/U-1A0jfF67Q)

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

"'TSUMU!" yelled Hinata as he got home that evening. Practice had run late, but Atsumu bowed out at the normal time, claiming that he had some errands to run. He'd promised that he'd be home by the time Hinata got back, and the ginger was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend and unwinding after the long, brutal practice.

He sat his bag down and took his shoes off at the door, walking barefoot to the kitchen with his water bottle in hand. He was first looking forward to a shower, then he'd cuddle up with Atsumu for a cozy night in, possibly watching movies and eating pizza (most likely leading to something more, depending on their moods).

Hinata walked toward their bedroom to find Atsumu all wrapped up in their comforter, staring at the door like he was just waiting for Hinata to come in. He smiled.

"And what do we have here? A gorgeous tangerine babe in my doorway?" he asked coyly. 

Hinata laughed and climbed into the bed with Atsumu. "What are you doing? And why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Atsumu shrugged. "'S hot," he said nonchalantly, realizing only afterwards that it was only 24°C in the house. Hinata frowned and stared at Atsumu for a brief moment before placing a hand on his forehead.

"Hm, are you running a fever? You're pretty hot, 'Tsumu. If you were sick, you could've just said that."

Atsumu gently pushed Hinata's hand away and shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine." Hinata didn't look convinced, but he said nothing else. Atsumu sighed, wrapping one arm around the ginger's waist and tugging him down onto the bed with himself. "How was practice, Shou?"

Hinata smiled and went into ramblings about all of the spikes he hit and how he was working on setting balls as accurately as a real setter could. "-and I've actually been working with Kageyama on my setting- sorry, I would've come to you but you're just a bit bossy- and it's been improving steadily, though he still says I'm shit-"

"Your setting is fine, Shou," said Atsumu, placing a kiss on his temple.

Hinata smiled brightly. "Well, yeah, but there's always room for improvement, no?" ~~And to ogle Kageyama’s ass in his workout clothes.~~ Hey, you can’t hold it against him. He’s caught Atsumu drooling over Sakusa’s abs in the locker room on more than one occasion. It was almost as if they had an unspoken room that they could look, so long as they didn’t touch. 

Atsumu sniggered and untangled himself from the mess of blankets on their bed, standing up and stretching languidly, noting the way that Hinata's eyes trained on his bare lower body as he did. "Like what you see?"

Hinata smiled, standing up to meet him. "I do indeed," he said, raising on his tiptoes to give him a slow, deep kiss. "Let's go take a shower, yeah?" Atsumu nodded. "Cool, let me just get something out of the closet," he said, while positively _leering_ at Atsumu. 

Before he could reach the doors, however, he felt a strong grip on his left wrist. He turned around questioningly. Atsumu bit his lip. "We don't really need any of that," he said, giving his wrist a slight tug. "Come on."

Hinata smiled. "Impatient, huh? Well, I'm glad, but I really want-"

"Shouyou," said Atsumu firmly, pulling Hinata to himself and leaning down so that his lips touched his earlobe. "Let's go."

Hinata tilted his head up and licked a stripe up Atsumu's neck all the way to his ear, causing the taller man to blush and lose his focus for just a moment. "No," he whispered, and quickly jerked away while Atsumu was still shocked to go find what he was looking for in the closet. When he opened the door, though, he found something quite unwelcome sitting on the closet floor.

Well, some _one_.

A man Hinata had never seen before was sitting naked in his closet with a pillow stuffed in his lap for a half assed bit of modesty. Hinata glared fiercely, causing the man to stand up (dropping the pillow in the process) and run out of the room with his clothes in hand. 

"I can explain."

_Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it, when the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

Hinata slowly turned to the blonde man standing in the middle of his bedroom, seemingly asking him to listen to what he had to say. 

"You can explain," Hinata repeated, voice hollow and empty, yet loud in the small space, the only other sound being the nameless man in their living room rushing to put his clothes on and get out of their apartment.

"Shou-"

"It's Hinata."

Atsumu sighed, clearly frustrated. "Hinata, it isn't what it looked like."

Hinata cocked his head to the side questioningly. "No? So you didn't cheat on me with some random man in our bed and have him hide in the closet when you heard me walk in?"

"Okay, so maybe it's exactly what it looks like."

Hinata laughed, but there was no mirth to it. "I'm going to collect all of my things and I'm going to call Kenma to come and pick me up. You are not going to say another word to me as I do it."

"Sho-"

"What did I just say?" Hinata cut him off before he could even begin. Atsumu sighed, realizing that it was a lost cause, and sat on the bed as he watched Hinata collect all of his belongings and head out of the bedroom to call Kenma.

 _"Hello?"_ spoke Kenma's voice over the receiver. 

"Kenma? Hey, there's been some problems and I really need to stay with you for a few days. Can I?" 

Some light shuffling that sounded distinctly like a game being shut off and put away sounded over the phone. Then- _"Sure, Shouyou. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Kenma you live-"

_Call Ended._

"-fifteen minutes away."

True to his word, however, Kenma showed up in 9 minutes and 31 seconds with Kuroo in tow. 

"Hello, Shouyou," said Kenma with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, Kenma," Hinata replied, staring at the other's feet to hide the tears that were close to welling up. "Thank you for coming."

Kenma reached forward and petted Hianta's head. "Anything for a friend."

A moment later, Atsumu emerged from their bedroom fully clothed with a smirk on his face.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'd ever meet, Sweetie, you had me._

"Running away, Shouyou?"

_Boy, I was it, look past the sweat. A better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no-_

"You fucked up, Atsumu," said Kuroo. He didn't quite know what had happened, but he did see a tie left on the couch, and that was enough for him to make a fair assumption.

"How so?" the blonde asked with a patronizing smile. 

"You lost me," answered Hinata, and Atsumu's smile dropped.

_-you know it will always just be me._

They left a scowling Atsumu in the apartment alone with no traces of another person having been there other than a lone tie left in his living room, and a nameless man's saliva on his skin.

After arriving at Kenma's, Shouyou was guided to a room where he could stay for however long he needed. It was only when the door closed that he finally let his tears fall. Kenma and Kuroo stood outside the door for a few minutes, listening to his sobs, trying to determine if Shouyou needed a shoulder to cry on. After about 30 minutes, Kuroo left, muttering something about a business meeting and to call him if he was needed. Kenma stayed for an hour and a half, only leaving when he heard Shouyou answer a phone call from Kageyama, knowing that he would be in good hands after that.

 _"Hello? Hinata?"_ said Kageyama. _"You there, moron?"_

Hinata sniffled and nodded, before remembering that he was on the phone. "Yeah, I'm here," he said, voice hoarse from sobbing.

 _"Good, I was calling because- wait, are you sick or something? What's wrong with your voice?"_ asked Kageyama. _"I swear, just when I think you've learned how to take care of yourself-"_

"I'm not sick, Bakageyama," said Hinata. "I'm fine," he said, which admittedly wasn't so believable when it was followed up by a sniffle.

_"Dumbass, I'm coming over right now with some chicken soup."_

"I'm at Kenma's," said Hinata.

_"I'll bring three portions then."_

_Call Ended._

The short phone call had calmed Hinata down enough to be able to head to the bathroom and wash his face. He splashed his face with cold water and dried it with the small towel hanging next to the shower. Before he left the bathroom, he looked at his swollen, red eyes in the mirror and sighed, then he headed to Kenma's gaming room. 

"Shouyou," said Kenma warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad, honestly. But Kageyama's coming over with chicken soup in a bit. He thinks I'm sick."

Kenma hummed and turned back to his screen, narrowly avoiding being shot down by the opposing team's snipers. "Well, chicken soup never hurt anybody," he said. 

"Yeah," Hinata agreed. In the game, he watched as Kenma went commando and knifed two people before picking his gun back up to shoot two others running down the near empty hallway. He then ducked below a window while the opposing team's snipers shot at him again. "Is this your favorite shooting game?" asked Hinata.

Kenma looked over at him with an extremely distressed look on his face. "My- my favorite-"

Hinata waved a hand dismissively. "Nevermind. Forget I asked," he said. Kenma seemed to accept this and turned back to his game, switching to a sniper rifle and taking out the opposing team's snipers. 

Hinata got up and began to walk around the room, wanting something to do. He was high strung and needed something to release all of his pent up energy. He might've been fine after that long practice had Atsumu not wound him up again. 

"Shouyou, here," said Kenma, tossing Hinata a fidget spinner that the latter caught with one hand. He silently thanked him. "And go answer the door. Kageyama is on the front porch," he said, nodding to his security cameras without looking away from his game. Hinata nodded as the bell rang and left the room to go open the door, all the while spinning the fidget spinner on his knuckle.

"You look like shit," said Kageyama, standing at the door wearing oven mitts and carrying a pot full of chicken soup.

Hinata snorted. "I'm gonna ignore that little comment because you brought me food."

Kageyama walked into the house, sitting the pot down on the stove and turning back towards Hinata. "Seriously, what happened to you?" he asked seriously. "Because you look sick."

"Just personal stuff," Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama scoffed and stepped closer to Hinata. "No way, you can't pull that card with me. I'm your best friend, you said so yourself."

 _Damn, dug my own grave._ "Kenma's my best friend." ~~You are something entirely different.~~

"And I'm your other best friend," Kageyama said, shrugging. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Hinata turned away and went to sit at the kitchen table. He mumbled something unintelligible. 

"What?" asked Kageyama.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

"Atsumu cheated on me."

Silence.

"Kageyama?"

"He cheated on you?" 

Hinata pursed his lips. "Yeah."

More silence. 

"Kageyama-"

"I'll kill him."

"What?!"

"What?"

"You can't just go killing people for cheating on me!"

"Yeah, but I can kill them for hurting you!"

"No you can't!"

"Says who?!"

Somewhere in the midst of their argument, Kenma had shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl of soup. He sat next to Hinata at the table and stared at Kageyama. "Hello, Kageyama," he said. 

Kageyama nodded. "Kozume," he said. "I'm sorry for the intrusion," he quickly followed up, bowing slightly. 

"Oh, no need for that," he said. "The soup is good."

Kageyama's face formed what could be called a smile if one squinted hard enough. "Thanks. It was my grandfather's recipe."

Kenma made a noncommittal noise and looked down at his Nintendo Switch, effectively tuning out of the conversation.

"Kageyama," said Hinata, grabbing the man's attention once more. "You can't kill Atsumu." The black haired man rolled his eyes and occupied himself with making he and Hinata bowls of soup.

He sighed. "Listen, all I'm saying is that he hurt you and he should pay."

"With his life?!" Hinata squawked.

"Sure, why not? You wasted how many years with that loser? Two, right?" asked Kageyama angrily.

"Almost," said Hinata. Their anniversary was only a month away. "Why are you so infuriated?"

Kageyama snorted. "Yachi teach you that word?"

"Bakageyama-"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you. I'm sure Kozume feels the exact same way, right, Kozume?" While he didn't actually receive an answer, he still continued with his argument. "You are my friend. I'm not letting that asshole get away with this."

Hinata huffed out a breath and crossed his arms. "Help me by _helping_ me. Be there for me. Help me find a new apartment. That kind of stuff is revenge enough."

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

Kageyama frowned in a way that resembled a pout. "Fine," he said, moving to place the bowl of soup in front of Hinata. "Whatever. Just- just don't cry all over me, okay?"

Hinata smiled brightly and practically launched himself at Kageyama. In the blink of an eye, he was out of his seat and wrapped around Kageyama's upper body like a koala.

"Thanks, Yamayama-kun!"

"Shut up."

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

The next day, Hinata went to practice as usual. When he arrived, Bokuto was already practicing spikes with the backup setter and nailing each one. Hinata began his warmups, getting his body ready for all the jumping around he would be doing today. An official match was right around the corner for the Jackals, and Hinata wanted to make sure he was at the very top of his game for it.

He finished his warmups and headed over to where Bokuto and Sakusa were sitting, Sakusa stretching his wrists and Bokuto watching intently (much to the former's disdain). Hinata squatted down beside them. "Your wrists really are crazy cool, Sakusa-san." 

Sakusa rolled his eyes. "You say that every practice."

"Yeah, but this time I really mean it!"

"You say _that_ every practice, too."

Bokuto looked around curiously. "Hey, Hinata, where's Atsumu?" he asked suddenly. "Don't you guys usually come together? Haha, no pun intended."

Sakusa rolled his eyes for the second time in the past 60 seconds while Hinata frowned, wondering whether or not he should tell them the truth. On one hand, he did think that they should have an explanation as to why the two of them wouldn't be acting normally. On the other, he didn't really want to talk about Atsumu at the moment. In the end, he settled with a half truth.

"I wanted an early start," he said, shrugging.

Bokuto laughed. "Ahh, so Tsum Tsum wanted to sleep in, I see." Hinata gave him a strained smile in return.

_So I guess we're back to us. Oh, cameraman, swing the focus. In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? (let's pick up, pick up)_

Atsumu walked into the gym a few minutes after Bokuto asked about him, looking as if he had just come in from a jog. 

"Sorry, sorry! I overslept!" he said to the general vicinity, bowing slightly. 

Sakusa ran up for a back attack, spiking a ball that landed just centimeters away from the end line. "Yeah, yeah. Just get warmed up," he said.

Atsumu headed over to the nearest wall to begin his stretches. He met Hinata's eyes as he began doing jumps.

_Oh, now I do recall. We just were getting to the part where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

Once they were all ready, they split into teams for a three-on-three match. Barnes, Tomas, and Sakusa were on one team while Bokuto, Hinata, and Atsumu were on the other. Hinata and Atsumu started the game off with their signature quick, easily getting the first point. However, Hinata didn't have such an easy time picking up Sakusa's first spike, the ball ricocheting off of his arms with extreme speed and power. 

"Woah, Sakusa, have you been working on your spikes? They seem stronger now!" exclaimed Hinata, delighted to have yet another challenge to overcome on the court. 

"Yeah," said Sakusa with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I got the idea from Ushiwaka."

Hinata smiled broadly, determined. "Well send another one!" he shouted, eager to try and receive the next spike.

As the game progressed, it seemed that picking up spikes was the only thing that Hinata would be doing for the rest of the game. Atsumu seemed determined not to set to him, even attempting a setter dump at an extremely inopportune moment, resulting in him getting snuffed out. After that, Hinata blew up.

"Hey, I was open!" he shouted at Atsumu, who was glaring at Tomas. He turned to Hinata slowly with a disinterested look on his face. 

"And?" he asked.

Hinata suddenly began walking towards him, causing him to startle and move back before he regained his composure. Hinata did not stop until he was within an arm's distance of the taller man, breathing heavily. "Listen, if you want to be pissed at me, fine, but don't carry that into the game! I had a clear shot and you've cost us multiple points by not setting to me!"

Atsumu scowled, placing one finger on Hinata's forehead and nudging him back. "I'll set to you when I feel like it, shorty," he said. "Why don't you focus more on your receives? You lost us five points before you finally managed to pick up Kiyoomi's spike."

"You try picking one of those up! Last I checked, I'm the only one on this side of the court going after them, you asshole!"

"HEY HEY HEY! Let's all calm down here, okay guys!" Bokuto interjected, but neither of them heard him.

"Fuck you, Hinata. You're just a reject who had to go to Brazil to get some skill."

"Well at least I didn't cheat," said Hinata. "You'd know something about that, wouldn't you?"

Atsumu's face held pure rage as he took a step towards Hinata, and the ginger might have been afraid had he not felt exactly how Atsumu looked. Before he could raise his hand, however, Sakusa was stepping under the net and pulling him back away from Hinata.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Hinata," said their coach.

Hinata's eyes snapped up to him, holding an almost frighteningly wounded look that only appeared when he was deprived of volleyball. "But-"

"Ginger, you're shaking. Just come back tomorrow."

Hinata looked down at his hands, which were, indeed, shaking. His legs were heavy as he headed towards the locker room and changed out of his workout clothes. He sat down on a bench and leaned against some lockers, taking a deep breath in.

_I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention. Now, let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

He headed out of the building and towards the train station. Kageyama would be at practice now, and Kenma was at a meeting for something or other with Bouncing Ball Corp. He'd leave it in a heartbeat for Hinata, but the redhead didn't want him to go out of his way for him anymore. He had already done so much, letting him move in temporarily and picking him up so he didn’t have to take the train with all of his stuff. 

He checked the time. 5:45 p.m. The Adlers would be finishing practice in 45 minutes. He supposed he would just go wait for Kageyama to finish. He was 30 minutes away from the gym, anyways, so it would be a good opportunity to clear his head.

While on the train, he exchanged several texts with Oikawa about the whole ordeal. In response, Oikawa ranted to him about "Tobio-chan" and how annoying he was. By the end of the train ride, they had come to the conclusion that all setters were assholes ("save for myself, of course") and that they should avoid them at all costs. 

During the short walk to the gym he exchanged a few texts with Kenma, who informed him that he would not be home as he had a date night with Kuroo, but there was a key left in the flower pot if he needed to get in. He responded with an 'okay' and a thumbs up emoji, then, when asked why he was on his phone rather than in practice, he admitted that he had gotten sent home for the day and was on his way to the Adlers' gym to surprise Kageyama. Kenma just responded with an upside down smiley face and an 'Oh, Shouyou.' Hinata chuckled before putting his phone in the front pocket of his duffle bag and sprinting the rest of the way to the Adlers' gym.

When he got there, Hinata sat on the curb and waited for Kageyama to come out of the building. Fifteen minutes later, some of the players walked out giving him odd looks. Among them was Ushijima, who nodded at him and told him that Kageyama would be staying a little while longer for extra practice. Hinata nodded and bowed slightly before heading in to meet Kageyama.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

The sight before him was like a scene out of a movie. There Kageyama was, standing covered in sweat with a ball in his hands and several others scattered all over the floor around him. He threw the ball up to the perfect height, took six steps forward, and jumped, serving the ball to where it landed just before the end line. It was almost majestic. He served two more balls before Hinata let his presence be known with a clearing of his throat.

Kageyama startled, letting the ball he had just thrown up into the air fall to the floor with a loud _thud!_ and turned towards Hinata with a look of confusion, then annoyance mixed with confusion. "Hinata, you moron! How long were you standing there?"

Hinata bit his lip, trying to ignore how Kageyama's damp shirt stuck to his biceps in the most delicious way, and forced his eyes up to thesetters's face. "Long enough," he said with a smile. "Your serve is killer, as usual. Set for me?" 

Kageyama blushed and looked away, picking the ball back up off of the floor and tossing it to Hinata with no warning. Hinata caught it reflexively, dropping his bag to the floor in the process. "Sure," he mumbled, just loud enough for Hinata to hear him.

Hinata smiled brightly and changed into his volleyball shoes. He ran to the sideline and threw the ball up for Kageyama to set, then ran to the left side of the court and jumped up to spike the ball. Like clockwork, it was there in front of his hand, and he hit a cross court shot as if it was second nature. Before he could grab another one, though, Kageyama stopped him.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

"Uh, Kageyama?"

"Why were you waiting here? You have practice at the same time as me," he said.

"I- uh, I got kicked out? For fighting with Atsumu. The coach didn't think I was calm enough to keep playing so he sent me home. But in my defense, he refused to set to me and he was really-"

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

Kageyama's lips were on his' in an instant. Hinata froze, shocked and confused. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for Kageyama to realize what he was doing and rip his mouth away, apologies pouring from his lips one after the other. 

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I don't know what I was thinking- no, I wasn't thinking at all and-"

"Kageyama," interrupted Hinata.

_Dance to this beat~_

"Yeah?" he asked, breathless at the look on the shorter man's face.

_Dance to this beat~_

Hinata reached up and curled his hand around the back of Kageyama's neck. "Shut up," he said, pulling his mouth back towards himself and kissing him fervently.

_Dance to this beat~_

Kageyama gasped and went stiff for a moment before relaxing into the kiss and placing his hands on Hinata's hips to pull him closer. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and leaned even closer into him. He nipped at his lip, silently begging for entrance. His request was granted as Kageyama opened his mouth and allowed Hinata to slide his tongue into his mouth.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

Hinata explored every crevice of Kageyama's mouth, their tongues sliding together wetly, all slick and warm as they battled each other wof dominance. They pulled away for breath after a few minutes, panting heavily. After a few moments, Hinata ran his tongue up Kageyama's neck and sucked, causing Kageyama to gasp before squeezing his hips hard then sliding his hands down to his ass and kneading.

Hinata moaned in Kageyama's ear, causing him to shiver. He then moved his head to another spot on Kageyama's neck and began leaving another mark. Kageyama groaned then, enjoying the feel of the red head's tongue on his skin. He moved his hands even lower, grabbing onto Hinata's strong thighs and hoisting him up high on his hips. Hinata tightly wrapped his legs around Kageyama's hips and slid his hair into his dark hair, tugging his head back to regain access to his throat.

While Hinata's mouth was occupied with his neck, Kageyama walked them over to the back of the court, pushing Hinata up against a wall. He was working on his fourth hickey when Kageyama grabbed his jaw to face him and kissed him slowly. Honestly, it should be illegal how sinful his lips felt against Hinata's own. He doesn't know where he got all of this kissing prowess, but he definitely couldn't find any room to complain when he was on the receiving end of those thorough, delicious kisses.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster!_

Kageyama kissed him for a bit longer before pulling away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. He placed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "Hinata," he sighed quietly. 

"Kageyama," Hinata said in reply and smiled, knowing that had his eyes been open, he would have been rolling them.

The smile didn't last long though, however, because in that next second, Kageyama was looking him directly in the eyes and grinding into him. Hinata threw his head back against the wall and moaned loudly. Kageyama groaned, doing it again.

"Fuck, Kageyama."

"Hinata, you have no idea how long-" he cut himself off with a curse as he grinded into Hinata again, slow and firm and perfect. "How long I've wanted this. And you were with Atsumu and I couldn't- I had to be happy for you while you- fuck, you were coming home to him everyday, and fucking him, and hitting his sets. And I didn't- I didn't say anything- didn't _do_ anything, but I wanted to- _God_ , I wanted to."

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut at the sensations in his groin and his chest. It was too much. Kageyama had to stop talking. He had to-

"And when he cheated on you, I just wanted to- I wanted to hurt him. He was an idiot, losing you. Throwing you away like- like you're just some nameless nobody he found on the streets-"

_Fuck._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie, you had me._

"Kageyama," he mewled. "If you don't stop, I'm not sure I'll last much longer."

"Shit, me either," he said, latching his lips onto Hinata's collarbone and sucking hard.

"Kageyama," he whimpered again, as if his name was the only word he was capable of saying. "I need- I need-" What did he need? To be fucked? To have his dick sucked? To fuck Kageyama? All of the above? 

Kageyama seemed to understand without him completing his sentence. He stopped his ministrations on Hinata's neck to look down as he pulled the front of Hinata's sweats down below his balls. He spit into his hand and brought it down to begin jacking the shorter man off. Hinata jerked at the feeling of wetness spreading all over his dick.

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat. A better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

"God, Hinata, you're perfect. You're better than I ever dreamed of-"

"Kageyama-"

"You're so beautiful, Hinata. Fuck, _Hinata!_ " he exclaimed, hips bucking forward as Hinata's hand found it's way into his shorts to wrap around his dick. 

_"Kageyama,"_ moaned Hinata. He pulled Kageyama's hand away from his cock and guided it around the both of them, the feel of their hard members touching making him cry out. Kageyama tightened his hold after realizing what Hinata was trying to do. He began moving his hand up and down, jerking them off in tandem.

"Fuck, Hinata," he said. For someone who didn't talk much regularly, Hinata noted, he was very vocal during sex. Hinata supposed it was the opposite for him, having been reduced to blubbering out one word over and over again like a broken record. "You're amazing," he said. "You're perfect, fuck, you're perfect." He paused his hand at the top, running his thumb over their slits, and that was all Hinata needed to go over the edge.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

His back bowed off the wall, abdomen clenching as he released with a loud shout of Kageyama's name. The sight alone pushed Kageyama to completion as well, and he came with a groan into Hinata's neck.

They panted heavily, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their respective highs. When the sticky cum began to cool and Hinata began to feel uncomfortable pushed up against the wall, he tapped Kageyama to put him down.

Kageyama released him carefully, not letting go fully until he knew that Hinata would not collapse under the weight of his own body. He then pulled him to the locker room and grabbed a towel, wiping them down before tucking the both of them back into their boxers.

When Kageyama finished changing out of his workout clothes, he turned to Hinata, noting the way his hair stood up wilder than usual and the big ass purple hickey on his collarbone. He supposed that it was probably nothing compared to the four that Hinata had left on his neck, but he still felt a little sorry that Hinata would probably have to endure endless questioning from his teammates about his mysterious new lover. The sound of Hinata's voice yanked him out of his thoughts.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

"So, I'm perfect, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

Kageyama scowled, silently cursing his sex blabbermouth. "Shut up, you're still an idiot," he said. 

Hinata smiled, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck, kissing him languidly. "Mhm," he hummed against his lips. Kageyama loosely wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and sighed into the kiss. 

When they parted, Kageyama pulled Hinata to his chest and rested his chin on top of his head. He felt the redhead relax into him and sighed. "Hinata," he mumbled into his orange hair, catching a whiff of a fruity scent.

"Yeah?" he heard the other reply from his spot on his chest. 

"What are we? I don't really want to rush you into a relationship if you're not ready, especially considering that you literally just broke up with your boyfriend yesterday, but I just need to-"

"Kageyama," Hinata interrupted for the second time that day.

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

Kageyama snorted. "Yeah, I guess dumbass is contagious," he said, earning himself a pinch on the side. 

"Shut up, Bakageyama," said Hinata, pulling away slightly so that he could face the taller man. "I really want to date you. Starting yesterday, if possible."

Kageyama's face melded into a small smile. "No, I don't think that's possible, but I think I can make right now work, if you'd like."

Hinata smiled brightly. "I would!" he said, leaning up to kiss Kageyama's jaw, then, unable to contain himself, on each of the hickies he'd left on his neck.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

"Hinata, if you don't stop, I'm going to end up bending you over in the shower stalls."

Hinata laughed. "I'm not entirely sure I want to stop you from doing that," he said.

Kageyama rolled his eyes affectionately, kissing him on the temple and pulling away from him, much to Hinata's dismay.

"Aww. Where are you going, Yamayama-kun?" he whined.

"I have to lock up the gym, dumbass. We can't stay here all night," Kageyama replied, walking out of the locker room. "You'd better hurry up before you get locked in here," he said.

Hinata squawked and rushed out of the locker room, hitting the lights on his way out. "You know, just a minute ago I was amazing, and now you want to lock me in your gym! You're really giving me mixed signals here, Bakageyama!" he shouted at the black haired man, who was halfway to the door already, keys in hand. He paused, holding his empty hand out behind himself. Hinata didn't have to see his face to know that he was blushing. He sprinted forward and grabbed it, interlocking their fingers as they walked out of the gym together.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls~_

Hinata smiled when Kageyama walked over to a small restaurant to buy Hinata a meat bun rather than heading straight home. As Kageyama was paying, he shot Kenma a quick text stating that he wouldn't be at his house that night.

_Dance to this beat~_

When Kageyama got back with his meat bun, he smiled cheekily, chewing happily as they walked. Kageyama's apartment complex was only a few minutes away and walking distance, so they didn't need to take a train or anything to get there. Hinata was glad, as he didn't feel like waiting very long to cuddle with Kageyama on his couch as he always loved to do after sex. Hinata knew he was a giant, orange koala. He just didn't care.

When they finally made it to Kageyama's apartment, Hinata wasted no time in pushing him down onto the couch and laying his head on his lap. He nearly purred when Kageyama's fingers went to run through his hair. However, his strokes stopped far too soon in Hinata's humble opinion.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls~_

"Kageyamaaaaa, why'd you stoooop?" Hinata whined.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at Hinata, silently telling him that he sounded like a child. "I have to take a shower."

"No you don't."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, lifting Hinata up bridal style as he stood, only to drop him back onto the couch with a _plop._ "I'll be back out in a few minutes, okay?"

Hinata just stuck his tongue out at him, taking his childishness at far as it could go. Kageyama just folded his arms in response before heading to the bathroom and starting the shower. Hinata smiled to himself as he watched the other leave.

_Dance to this beat (and hold a lover close!)~_

When Kageyama got out of the shower, Hinata was able to do all of the cuddling he wanted while they watched old Yu-Gi-Oh episodes on Hulu.

When they went to sleep, Hinata laid on Kageyama's chest and Kageyama wrapped an arm around Hinata, locking him in snugly. They fell asleep with unsaid "I love you's" on the tips of their tongues. It wasn't quite the right moment for those yet. 

The next day, when Hinata went to practice, he did indeed get questioned about the huge hickey on his collarbone, and Atsumu ended up getting benched for refusing to set to him again. He glared at Hinata the entire day. It didn't bother Hinata much, though, because he knew that when he visited Kageyama's apartment that evening, there would be no naked men hiding in his closet.

Two weeks later, Kenma had found Hinata a new apartment that was 10 minutes walking distance from the MSBY Jackals gym. He hugged him tightly, mercifully pretending that he didn't notice the blush on Kenma's face when he did. Kenma petted him on the head after he let go. "Anything for a friend, Shouyou," he said with a smile. Hinata beamed in response.

A month later, which is as far into the future as I think we need to go, he and Kageyama were still together, and had finally said the words that described the feeling that they had felt all those weeks ago. "I love you," was shouted at the taller man out of the blue while he was making them fried rice for dinner. Hinata had slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed fiercely. Kageyama had turned to him with an identical blush, stiffly forcing out the words "me too." The words came out much smoother that night when he was rocking inside of Hinata, lips pressed to his jaw.

Later Hinata would say that being cheated on was the best thing to ever happen to him because it brought him Kageyama (Kageyama thought that this was a bit of an exaggeration, as Hinata's eyes always darted to all possible hiding spots whenever he walked into a room, but he kept the observation to himself, knowing that it would most likely be an unwelcome addition to the conversation). Kageyama would nod, smiling as Hinata sat in his lap, stating all of the things he loved about 'his' Bakageyama. 

And if he agreed, if only just a little bit, well, that was his business.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster~_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster._

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was a little apprehensive about writing smut (I believe that this is my first actual smut fic on AO3), but I think it came out nicely! I realized when writing it that the whole "With his life?!" part sounded like a Hamilton reference and I thought that it was very funny, so I kept it. 
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thanks!
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Teddy_the_Jones?s=09)!


End file.
